


Gathering, The

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: The Santos' Campaign continues.





	Gathering, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Gathering**

**by: Kathleen**

**Character(s):** The Santos Campaign  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, not mine. Feel free to sue if you like, but it would be a waste of your time since you all have more pocket change than I have in my checking account!!  
**Summary:** The Santos' Campaign continues. Series: A New Day has Come #5  
**Author's Note:** So, it occurred to me that JW has sped us up a year – that the election that we are getting ready to witness is supposed to be in 2006, not 2005 (since Bartlet was re-elected in 2002!). So, before someone overreacts to the dates I'm using in the story – I'm using 2006 dates instead of 2005, to make the timeline match up like it should. Just an FYI!! Also, I apologize now if you don't like my pairings – I spent a lot of time going back and forth on this in my head, but I think that this makes the most sense, at least to me, and it's my story so =P! 

Before they knew it, it was Labor Day weekend. This campaign had been long, hard, and fun for the most part – it reminded Josh and Donna a lot of the early Bartlet days. They were busy campaigning, fundraising and prepping for the two debates that would happen in the weeks leading up to the election in November. 

Matt and Helen had insisted on taking the Labor Day weekend off, at least part of it – namely Sunday and Monday. That's why Josh was surprised when, late one night the week before Labor Day, their phone rang late. 

"Hello?" 

"Josh, its Helen." 

"Mrs. Santos? Is there something you needed?" 

"Not really. Did I wake you?" 

Josh laughed. Did this woman not realize that neither he nor Donna ever went to sleep before midnight?!? It's like working in Washington puts your body on a different clock than the rest of the country. 

"No Ma'am. I'm just reading a file and Donna is in the shower. What can I do for you?" 

"Well, Matt and I wanted to have you and Donna up for dinner this weekend." 

"I'm sorry – this weekend?" 

"Yeah, did you all already have plans?" 

"Well, no Ma'am, but… sorry, I'm just a little confused… I thought you all wanted a down weekend." 

"Ok, Lyman, let's get one thing straight… not a working dinner. What I'm talking about is a dinner party. Donna gets to wear something fun, you get to wear something besides a suit and tie. We sit on the porch and have drinks while Matt grills and we SOCIALIZE – you know, like friendly adults do." 

"I'm sorry Ma'am… I'm unfamiliar with the situation. Do you think you could explain it to me again, using small words and talking very, very slowly?" 

"Ok jackass, are you two interested or what?" 

"When?" 

"Saturday night – about 8 or so?" 

"We'll be there Ma'am." 

"Fantastic. Glad we got that worked out. See you then." 

"Have a good night Ma'am." 

"You too Josh." 

Josh hung up the phone as Donna came out of the bathroom. Most guys needed their women to be all glitzed up – makeup, some kind of fancy dress, beautiful jewelry. Most guys found that is when they were most attracted to their women. Not Josh – all he needed was Donna, fresh out of the shower wearing an old pair of his boxers and her favorite red tank top. Not that he didn't appreciate a dressed up Donna, but he found this real Donna so very attractive. Ever since she had moved in, he had a new appreciation for the real Donna – the Donna that lounged around on the couch after a hard day at work or cooked on the weekends. This is when he found her most irresistible. 

"Hey, who was that on the phhmmmmmmmmm…" 

She didn't even get the sentence finished before Josh had attacked her lips. After quite a make out session in the hallway, she was finally able to pull out of the kiss. 

"You know, this is why I always shower in the morning before work." 

"Get in bed." 

"Why Mr. Lyman, you sweep me off my feet." 

With that, he picked her up off the ground and swung her legs around either side of his waist. She locked her ankles behind his back as he kissed his way down her neck. 

Breathlessly, she asked "Josh, on the phone… who… on the phone?" 

He continued to kiss her neck and walk them toward the bedroom as he responded. "Helen. Dinner with her and Matt Saturday night in Alexandria at the house." 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He didn't know if that was a response to his answer or a response to what he was currently doing to her ear. 

She was about to inquire into why Helen had invited them over for dinner, but before she had a chance, he had peeled of his shirt, her tank top and had pulled her on top of him on the bed. It never occurred to her that maybe this dinner wasn't everything it was cracked up to be until it was too late. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Helen Santos had the door open before they had made it up the steps. 

"Well, just look at you two. I'm in shock that you two own more than office wear." 

They both laughed as they entered through the door – Donna first, in her short khaki skirt, red sleeveless button down blouse and black flip flops, followed by Josh, in his khaki pants and dark blue short sleeved shirt. He knew this was Donna's favorite 'casual' shirt – as she made clear by making them late because she couldn't keep her hands off of him. 

Donna sniffed the air as soon as they were in the house. "Wow! I didn't realize I was starved! Everything smells great." 

Helen walked in front of them – "We've got everything set up out back, follow me." 

Josh unconsciously grabbed Donna's hand and laced their fingers together as they followed Helen Santos through the house. Helen threw open the French doors leading out to the backyard and as Josh and Donna walked through it – that's when they heard 

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Donna's mouth hung open, with huge eyes, as Josh muttered "Holy Shit!" 

They were in shock because they were looking at all of their friends and family. Helen came around in front of them and faced the stunned couple. She smiled widely – "Welcome to your engagement party!!" 

Donna looked at Josh and whispered "Oh my god" to him as they started to take in the group that had assembled. 

First was the President and First Lady. How Donna had not noticed the extra Secret Service on the grounds was beyond her, but they had managed to hide themselves very well. Next to the President was Matt Santos, who had been joined by Helen. Next to the Abbey Bartlet stood Zoey, next to Zoey was Ellie and next to Ellie was Liz, with Doug standing behind her. 

On the other side of Matt Santos stood Leo and Mallory and next to Mallory stood Lydia Lyman. Lydia had her arm around the shoulder of the one and only Isabella Moss, and they seemed to be getting along like they had known each other their whole lives. Next to Isabella was Michael Moss, who was laughing at the reaction of his daughter and future son-in-law. Filling out the Moss clan was Donna's older sister by 12 years, Carmen Moss-Maguire with her husband Tom and Donna's niece and nephew – 20 year old John and 17 year old Johanna. Along with Donna's mom, dad, and sister was her Aunt Barbara and Uncle Tom with her cousins – 34 year old Kendra and 29 year old Lauren. 

Filling out the rest of group was the friends that had weaved their way into the lives of Donna Moss and Josh Lyman. Donna and Josh scanned the faces of Sam Seaborn, Ainsley Hayes, Stephanie Gault, Matt Skinner, Angela Blake, Ryan Pierce, Joey Lucas and Kenny, Danny Concannon, Toby and Ande – who were busy rangling in 5 year olds Huck and Molly – Stanley Keyworth, Mike Casper, CJ, Annabeth, Kate, Charlie, Cliff Calley, Joe Quincy, Margaret with her 3 month old daughter in her arms, Rena, Carol, Ginger, Debbie, Kathy, Ed, Larry, and the members of their staff – Caroline, Ned, Ronna, Jane, Julia, Adam, Sandra and Jackson. 

Matt Santos broke from the group and came over to the still-silent couple. 

"So, you two surprised, I take it!?!" 

Josh was finally able to respond. "How in the world did you all pull this off without us finding out?" 

Matt laughed. "Really, Josh, you aren't a hard man to distract." 

"Ok, let me try again – how did you all pull this off without Donna finding out?" 

"Well, let me tell you what – those Bartlet women are crafty when they need to be. It's a little scary." 

Donna was finally able to respond – "You don't have to tell me that, Sir!" 

Matt laughed. "C'mon Chicken Fighter – I think there are some family members that need to see you to make sure you are still alive." Matt led them in the direction of the waiting party. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

As Josh and Donna made their way toward the group, they were both attacked by Lydia Lyman. As she wrapped one arm around each of them and pulled them into her, she started to cry. As Josh would later find out, that wasn't the first time that night she had cried. 

"Mom?" All Josh got in response was a muffled sob. 

"Mom? Ok, really, Mom, really, please stop crying. You're acting like this is some kind of miracle or something." 

Lydia Lyman released her hold on her son and future daughter-in-law and grabbed Josh's face with both hands. 

"Of course it's a miracle. You pulled your head out of your ass. I thought it was going take an act of Congress to get you to do that." 

"So that's what has turned you into a weeping mass?" 

Lydia smiled at her son. "Well not exactly." 

"Then what exactly, Mom?" 

She gave Josh a huge smile, turned and directed it at Donna, and then turned to face the group. She shot both arms up in the air and yelled "I'm finally getting grandchildren!!!!" 

The rest of the group laughed as Josh turned red and as his jaw hit the ground. Donna began stomping on the ground muttering something about a button to create a hole in the ground whenever she needed it. 

Lydia turned and directed her attention to a very embarrassed Donna Moss. 

"Donna, my dear – you do realize what you are getting into with my son, right?" 

Donna smiled at the older woman and just shook her head. 

Lydia laughed. "Alright then, now that that's settled, isn't this supposed to be a party!?!" 

The rest of the group let out a very loud whoop and began to mingle. Josh gave Donna a light kiss on her cheek and let go of her hand. Donna made her way toward her parents and Josh made his way toward his old friend, Sam. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Before Donna got to her parents, she was attacked by Kendra and Lauren. Since her sister had been so much older than her, she had always been closer to her cousins, so she wasn't surprised that they were the first family members to greet her. 

As the three of them stood in a hug, Kendra and Lauren prattled on, not letting Donna get a word in edgewise. 

"Donna!!" 

"Oh my god, you look great." 

"Which is surprising since I hear living out of a hotel can be murder." 

"Yeah, but if I got to share a room with that gorgeous man I would look as good as Donna does." 

"No kidding, Donna, he's fantastic to look at. Much better looking than on TV." 

"We want details by the way, Donnatella, and not the kind of details you share with your mom and dad." 

"Exactly. I mean, just look at how he moves. I bet he moves that way all the time, if you get what I'm saying." 

"God, Lauren, it's not like your subtle or anything. I think everyone gets what you are saying." 

"And god Lord, look at the rest of the guys here. I mean, Josh, yeah, gorgeous, but Matt Santos – yeah he's definitely got my vote in the fall. Hell, he can have more than my vote if you know what I mean." 

"Good God, Lauren, what the hell has gotten into you tonight. I mean, the President of the United States is only like 10 feet away from us. Have a little decorum." 

"If this is what all the men in DC look like, I'm moving here." 

Before her cousins could continue, they were interrupted by Carmen. "Girls, really, give her a little breathing room." 

Kendra and Lauren laughed and let go of Donna. Carmen moved in to give her sister a hug. "Congratulations, little bit – it's great!" 

Donna had always been in awe of her older sister. By the time Donna started first grade, her sister had left for college, but she loved it when Carmen came home for weekends and breaks and would drive her all over Madison. CJ reminded Donna a lot of Carmen, which is why Donna latched on to CJ all those years ago. 

Donna returned her sister's hug. "Thanks, Carmen, but you could not call me little bit – there are important people here who think that I'm important. The nickname doesn't do a lot for my credibility." 

Carmen just laughed. She knew that Donna hated that nickname. Donna had grown up around adults and always wanted to be included in whatever her parents, or her for the fact, were doing. The nickname was something that just kind of stuck one weekend that Carmen was home from college. Carmen had taken Donna shopping and the clerk at a store in the mall had called her 'little bit'. Carmen thought it was hysterical, Donna – not so much. Carmen shared the story with her parents that night and that's how the name started. 

Donna gave her niece, nephew, brother-in-law, aunt, and uncle each a hug before making her way over to her parents. Her mom and dad had been in their late 30s when they found out that the food poisoning Isabella thought she had was an unexpected pregnancy. Donna's relationship with her parents had been rocky when she was a teenager – they had tried to keep up with her and her doings, but Donna wanted none of it. They had liked Troy – aka Dr. Freeride – and were disappointed when she up and left him to drive to New England. As time passed, they got used to the idea that Donna wasn't their little girl anymore and had even warmed up to Josh the few times they had met. They couldn't be any happier for their youngest, or any prouder of her after they had met Matt Santos and Jed Bartlet, than they were right now. 

Donna wasn't real sure what to say as she approached her parents. They didn't need words – they both grabbed her and gave her a hug. Her mom cried a little bit as her dad gave her a kiss on the head and said "Congratulations, honey. Mom and I couldn't be prouder." 

Donna pulled back and looked at her parents. She couldn't help but laugh. "Really, even though he's a Democrat." 

Her dad looked across the yard at where Josh was standing and laughed. "Yeah, even though he's a Democrat. I mean, every family needs a black sheep – looks like Josh Lyman will be ours!" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

After Josh had hugged Sam and Sam had returned with his beer and Toby and CJ, Josh noticed Michael Moss laughing at him. Josh looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. 

"Should I be worried that Donna's dad seems to be laughing at me?" 

Sam took a swig of his beer and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know – does he normally laugh at you?" 

"I'm lucky if he acknowledges me when we are around them." 

"Well, then, it would seem that that relationship is starting to thaw. That can only be a good thing, right?" 

Josh looked from Sam to Toby to CJ, who all looked perplexed. "Yeah, you three are a great help. Really, huge. I appreciate it!" 

CJ patted Josh on the shoulder, smiled, and made her way toward Donna. Toby left Josh and Sam to try to catch Huck, who was running through the backyard banging a pot on his head that he had pilfered from the Santos' kitchen. 

Josh and Sam sat down at a small table. Sam looked at Josh and just shook his head. 

"What?" 

"So, you two really did this? I mean, this thing – you and Donna… it's really happening?!?" 

Josh looked across the yard at the beautiful blonde, who was currently being interrogated by her cousins yet again. Without taking his eyes off her, he answered "You bet your ass we are. Sooner rather than later, if it were up to me, but Donna thinks we should wait till after the election. Donna wanted New Years' Eve, I wanted November 7th, so we compromised." 

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing – this was a very different Josh Lyman from the one that had pulled him out of a meeting at Gage Whitney Pace all those years ago. He about choked on his beer when Josh said 'November 7th'. 

"So when?" 

"Clear your calendar, Sammy boy, for November 25th – I'm gonna need a best man if you are interested." 

Sam smiled. "Of course, someone needs to make sure you don't trip over your words and piss Donna off." 

Josh smirked at his best friend and recalled an earlier conversation with Donna – she had pretty much said the same thing when telling him that Sam absolutely had to be his best man. In fact, Donna was more than covering her bets, with CJ as her maid of honor. 

"Yeah, Donna kinda said the same thing." 

Josh and Sam fell into a comfortable silence, sipping on their beers. Josh couldn't help but notice the redhead from across the yard who kept eyeing Sam from her seat between Helen Santos and Abbey Bartlet. 

Josh decided to broach the subject. "So, Sam…." 

"Yeah." 

"I heard from a little birdie that you and Mallory…" 

"Oh my god. How did you hear about that? Does Leo know? Remember the last time… with the position paper… oh crap!" 

Josh just laughed. "Relax, Sam, I heard from Donna. Apparently, CJ's only means of relaxation these days is to gossip with Donna once a week at their regularly scheduled lunch." 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "See, it's not that we don't want to tell Leo, but with the campaign and everything… well, we kind of figured the less stress the better, you know." 

"Sam, what do I care?" 

Sam just smiled, which got even wider as Josh felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mallory O'Brien. 

Josh got up out of his seat and gave Mallory a hug. "You look great – looks like California agrees with you." 

"You could say that" she said as she smirked and waggled her eyebrows. 

"Oh god. That's just too much information." 

"I just wanted to give you a hug and say congratulations. How you managed to land her I'll never understand." 

"You aren't the only one, Mal." 

"Well, I'll let you two get back to the manly talk." 

Josh noticed the disappointment on his friend's face – the prospect of Mallory walking away seemed to be something he didn't like. He knew how that felt. 

"Nah, Mal, you stay. I'm going to mingle." 

Mallory smiled. "Thanks Josh. Oh, by the way, are the rumors true?" 

"What rumors?" 

"I hear we are getting a White House wedding." 

"Yeah, I hear that's the plan. I don't really have a lot of say, between Donna, the First Lady, CJ and Zoey. They said they would tell me what time to show up." 

Mallory just laughed and took Josh's seat. Josh took off to join another group he had spied when he first sat down and Sam planted a kiss on Mallory while Leo was looking the other way. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"What in the world do you mean you aren't getting married in Madison?" 

Donna was so very used to her mother being disappointed in her decisions, but now Carmen and her aunt Barbara had joined in the disappointment party. She started looking around for help. CJ had joined the group, but had done very little to convince her family that a DC wedding was for the best. Now, CJ was sitting quietly nursing her beer while Josh seemed to be doing his best to avoid the group altogether. 

"Can I please explain?" 

"I would love to hear this Donnatella, considering I've already got the club reserved for the first weekend in June." 

"Well, you need to cancel that since we are getting married on November 25th." 

"I'm sorry – THIS November 25th?!?" Carmen seemed stunned that this was happening in only 4 months. 

"Yes, Carmen, this November 25th – with the long weekend for Thanksgiving, we figured it would be the perfect weekend. And yes, the wedding is going to be in DC – the White House to be exact." 

Now, her mother looked impressed. "I'm sorry, did you just say that you are getting married in the White House?" 

Donna really wished she could find something to bang her head on. She wondered if her family would mind if she just laid down on the ground and beat the back of her head against the patio. 

"Ok, everyone listen up – this is the plan and I'm only going to explain it once." 

Her family and the rest of the group that had gathered around turned and gave their full attention to Donna as she stood up to explain their reasoning. Even Lydia, who had helped come up with the DC idea gave her full attention to Donna. 

"OK, this is why Josh and I decided this would be for the best. Yes, we discussed a Madison wedding next summer – hell, we even started to check things out on the internet. I've always wanted to get married in Madison, like any other normal person, but the thing is, Josh and I aren't normal people." 

CJ snorted at that comment and tried her best not to laugh, which she failed at spectacularly. 

"Shut up Claudia Jean. You know what I meant. Josh and I don't have normal jobs or a normal life, and that is fine with us. We love what we do and the people that we work with. Yes, in any other job, we could take two weeks in the middle of the summer, get married and go on a great honeymoon, but that is just not a viable option for the two of us." 

"Now, the other main reason is this – we are more than likely going to have the current and next President of the United States in attendance, along with the Vice-President elect, not to mention the current Chief of Staff, who has her own detail of Secret Service. Not just them, but the current and future First Families, who each have their own detail. Do you have any idea what kind of raucous that would cause in little ol' Madison – it would be a nightmare and would turn our day into a complete circus. That, I am not interested in at all." 

Donna could see the realization of all this beginning to dawn on the faces of her mom, sister, aunt and dad. They hadn't thought about the logistics of having all that kind of security around. 

Michael Moss looked at his daughter, sheepishly. "Donna, we didn't even think of that." 

"No kidding, Daddy. Secret Service would have to spend weeks doing checks on anyone that would come within 100 feet of the wedding. It will just be easier for the Secret Service to control if we get married at the White House and shoot down the street to the Willard for a reception – which, by the way, is going to be not like a regular reception. We aren't a couple of 20 year olds looking to get drunk with our friends on your dime. We will have finger food and possibly a string quartet playing in the background, but that's it. The last thing I want at 33 is some obnoxious DJ trying to get me to do the Macarena or the Chicken Dance or anything like that." 

"But Donna……….." Now it was her cousin Lauren's turn to whine about the fact that she wasn't going to get to shake her ass in front of all of DC. 

"Lauren, stop, sorry, but that is what we want and that's what is going to happen. Does everyone understand or have any questions?" 

Donna scanned the faces of the group that gathered in front of her. She wanted to laugh when she saw her niece Johanna raise her hand, but she stopped herself – she wanted to maintain as much control as she could for the time being. 

"What Johanna?" 

"So, like, how does a White House wedding work? I mean, it's a big place. You aren't going to, like, get married in the Oval Office or anything are you?" 

Donna had to laugh at that. "Oh dear god, no Johanna. We are still working that out." 

"No we aren't. Mom and I figured it out this morning." Donna jumped when she heard that voice from the back of the group. She hadn't even seen Zoey Bartlet join the group. 

Zoey made her way through the group to Donna. "Mom and I were just walking around today and we decided that you two should use the Cross Hall. Mom said she would have them start there with the Christmas decorations, so there will the lights and poinsettias and a huge tree in the back of the room. It will look great!" 

Donna looked to CJ for agreement and CJ had that 'why didn't I think of that' look on her face. CJ looked at Donna and just shook her head in agreement. 

"OK, well, not as hard as we thought. Anyone else have anything to add?" 

Everyone just looked at each other and shook their heads. 

Donna smiled. "Great. Now, this meeting of Donna-beraters anonymous is adjourned." 

Everyone looked stunned as Donna strode off with CJ and Zoey in tow in search of some kind of hard liquor. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Caroline walked into the kitchen in search of water when she saw Danny Concannon with his notebook out, talking with Matt Santos and Jed Bartlet as they peered into a pot on the stove. She started to sweat. 

"What in the world is going on here?" 

All three men smiled at Caroline. Matt was the first to respond. "What?" 

Caroline looked like she had seen a ghost. "Sir, are you… are you doing an interview with Mr. Concannon?" 

Danny smiled and got off the bar stool. "Please, call me Danny – Mr. Concannon is my dad." 

Caroline was not amused. "Yeah, whatever. Are you doing an interview with the President and the Congressman?" Danny could tell she was not going to be near as fun as CJ used to be. 

Matt Santos interjected on Danny's behalf. "Not technically, I guess. Danny thought it would be great to share the Presidential Chili recipe with the rest of the country." 

Jed Bartlet looked up from the concoction in the pot. "Hey, I just had an idea." 

Caroline meant to just groan in her head but it seemed to come out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Danny just laughed. 

"I'm sorry, Caroline, is something wrong." 

"No, Mr. President. Your idea…" 

"Oh yeah. Don't you think it would be a great PR event if the Congressman and I held a chili cook-off in the Rose Garden? We could make it a fundraiser and charge people per bowl and Danny could write a great article. I could wear the Presidential apron and I could get one for Matt here that says something like "President-in-Training". We could both wear those huge white chef hats. I'm sure CNN would love to cover something like that. You and Toby could hold a joint press conference discussing which chili the people seem to prefer. What do you think?" 

All three men turned and looked at Caroline, who was now staring at the like a fish out of water, with her eyes huge and her mouth hanging open. 

"You can't be serious, Mr. President." 

"I'm absolutely serious. I could then give a lesson on the history of the jalapeno…" 

Before Jed Bartlet could finish that statement, Caroline had let out a frustrated scream. Matt couldn't help but laughing. 'She makes it so easy sometimes' he thought to himself. 

Matt tried to regain his composure. "Caroline, you alright?" 

She just stared at him. After a moment, she turned on her heel and headed out the door she had just entered, but not before almost running into Donna, Zoey and CJ, who were still in search of the good stuff. 

"Donna." 

"Caroline." 

"I quit." 

"Yeah, whatever, Caroline." 

"No seriously, I quit." 

"Well, I don't accept." 

With that, Donna blew past Caroline. "Matt!" 

Now, Donna was never one to call those in positions of power by their first name, so he knew that something was up. "Yes, Donnatella?" 

She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot as CJ and Zoey began to throw open cabinet doors, looking for the liquor. Matt looked at the other two women as the President tapped his youngest daughter on the shoulder. 

"Yeah Dad." Zoey said without looking up. 

"May I ask what you are doing?" 

Zoey finally looked at her dad. "Donna needs the good stuff." 

Matt and the President just laughed. No further explanation was needed. Matt looked at Donna, who still had her arms crossed. "Donna, there is a bottle of Maker's Mark on the buffet in the dining room, if that is what you mean by the 'good stuff'." With that, Donna turned on her heel, followed by CJ and Zoey, and headed toward the dining room to claim the bottle. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that Caroline was trying to quit, a fact which wasn't lost on her. 

"Did anyone else notice – I quit!" 

The President waved her off and began to peer into the pot again. Matt looked at his frazzled Press Secretary. "Sell it somewhere else, Caroline. We ain't buyin!" 

With that, the three men started to go back to the original discussion as Caroline grabbed a beer from the fridge and down it before heading back outside. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"So, how are my favorite Republicans doing this evening?" Josh asked as he pulled a chair up at the table where Cliff Calley and Joe Quincy were eating their food. 

Joe shook Josh's hand as he sat down. "Not too bad. Quite a party you've got for yourself here." 

Josh just looked around and smiled. "Yeah, not too bad at all. How Mrs. Bartlet managed to get everyone together without Donna finding out is beyond me!" 

Joe and Cliff laughed. They got quiet for a minute before Cliff finally spoke. "Josh, I just wanted to say congratulations." 

Josh looked at his replacement for a moment. "Thanks, Cliff. That means a lot." And to Josh, hearing that from Cliff, it really did. Joe looked between the men, completely unaware of the past they shared. He thought about asking but then decided that he better not. 

Joe finally broke the ice. "So, how's the campaign going? You seem to have Vinick on the ropes these days. I think I've actually seen Bruno Gianelli sweating on TV. I didn't know Bruno actually sweated anything. And, it would seem, that Sheila Brooks is flustered by the Santos campaign and believe me, Sheila is not one to fluster easily!" 

Josh just laughed. He had thought the same thing a couple of times when he managed to catch Bruno on Meet the Press or Fox News Sunday. 

"Things seem to be going well – let's just say I'm cautiously optimistic at this point." 

"Oh shit, Lyman, I've been meaning to tell you this" Cliff said. 

"What's that?" 

"OK, so I was working the hill a couple weeks ago, and I stopped at the Vice President's office to make some calls and return some emails. As I was walking toward the office, one of the secretaries stopped me and asked where I was going. When I told her, she said I might not want to do that and kept on walking. So, of course, I had to know what was up. As I rounded the corner, I heard Will Bailey and the Vice President, I kid you not, cussing each other out. Apparently, Russell has been blaming Will for weeks for the way the convention went down, for Baker, hell, probably for slavery and apparently, it all came to a head that afternoon. Josh, the Vice President fired Will on the spot, for complete lack of ability and competence to do the job he was hired for. I thought Will was going to break his nose. Will told him that he was a joke from day one and would have made the worst President – cause who wants the President to go by 'Bingo Bob' anyway." 

"Holy crap!" was all Josh was able to get out before he doubled over in laughter. "Oh god, Calley, please tell me that Toby knows." 

"Hey, his reaction was even better than yours!" 

"I'll bet!!" 

Joe was about to say something when Josh noticed that his eyes went wide. Cliff's did the same when Josh looked over at him. 

"You two alright?" 

Joe was the first to respond. "You can probably help us out with this – there have been these two women who, I'm pretty sure, have been checking us out all night. The brunette's been making eyes at Cliff." 

"While the blonde has been eyeing Joe like she's starving and he's a piece of meat!" 

'Piece of meat, interesting' Josh thought to himself. 'Wow, it sounds like Cliff was describing…' and with that, Josh started to laugh and turned in his chair. 

From his vantage point, Josh could clearly see the two women that his Republican friends had been wondering about. 

"You want to meet them?" 

Cliff and Joe both shot out of their chairs at the same time. 

"OK, I'll take that as a yes." 

Josh also stood up and waved over the two women – Stephanie Gault and Ainsley Hayes. 

It was like they had been waiting for a sign to come over to the table, cause Josh had barely started to wave them over before they were on either side of him – Stephanie across from Cliff and Ainsley across from Joe. 

"Hey Josh" Ainsley said without taking her eyes off her replacement. 

"Hey Ainsley. Nice to see you." 

"Yeah. Hey, who's your friend?" 

'Subtle' he thought to himself. "Well, Ms. Hayes, this is Joe Quincy. Interesting fact – he's your replacement." 

She finally looked at him in wonder. "Really? So, they stick you in the Steam Pipe Distribution Venue?" 

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's what passes for an office in the White House!" 

"Especially when you are new and a Republican, at least for me." 

Josh laughed – he thought that all Republicans could spot each other from a 100 yards. "Actually, Ainsley, as luck would have it, your dad would actually approve of this White House Council." 

Ainsley was shocked. "You mean they found another one?!?" 

Joe laughed. "Another what? Do you mean Episcolpalain??" 

And that was probably the moment that Ainsley Hayes realized that she found her match. 

"Joe, you want to go get another plate of food with me?" 

Stephanie chimed in. "God, Ainsley, that's like your third plate." 

Joe was impressed, and still quite hungry himself, so he escorted Ainsley back to the buffet. 

Josh watched them go. "Remind me to tell Donna to order extra food for the two of them at the reception." 

Stephanie laughed. "No kidding – if I ate like her, I'd be as big as a house." 

Josh turned to Stephanie, who gave him a hug. "Congrats, by the way. And all I can say is that it's about freakin' time, jackass." 

Josh returned her hug. "Would it surprise you to hear that you aren't the first person to say that to me? I think my mom used those same words when we told her." 

Stephanie laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me at all!" 

As Josh broke the hug, he heard Cliff clear his throat. "My bad, man. Cliff, this is one of Donna's friends from college, Stephanie Gault. Steph, this is Cliff Calley, the man who has HUGE shoes to fill!" 

Stephanie and Cliff both laughed at that. "Still as cocky as ever, isn't he?" Stephanie said to Cliff. 

"You don't know the half of it – Josh's stories are legendary around the West Wing. I even had one of the temps ask if I knew how to swagger cause that's the only way I'd be able to do the job properly." 

Josh smirked while Stephanie laughed. He was glad to know that he's still got some influence over the females in the temp pool. 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Cliff." 

Josh noticed they shook hands for a lot longer than was normal and never broke eye contact. He decided that that would be the perfect time to go in search of Donna. 

"Steph, I'm going to find Donna, if you want my seat." 

"Sure!!" She said and was in the chair before either man knew what was going on. 

Cliff smiled at Josh, as to say 'thanks, dude' and returned his attention to the brunette sitting in front of him. 

Josh grabbed his beer from the table and started to make his way around the patio to the house when he was confronted with Charlie Young and Ryan Pierce. 

Ryan slapped Josh on the arm. "What's up dude? Can't believe you are getting married!" 

"Thanks, Jimmy Olsen, that means a lot coming from you" Josh said, hoping the sarcasm wasn't lost on the young aide. 

"Charlie, you seen Donna?" 

"Yeah, that's what we were coming to tell you. Seems that Donna, Zoey and CJ found a bottle of Maker's Mark and, well, let's just say that… well, it's gone." 

"Yeah, apparently her family got on her pretty hard about getting hitched here in DC instead of in Idaho." 

'Idiot' Josh thought to himself as he watched Ryan ogle Carol, Ginger, and Rena as they danced to the music. "Wisconson, dumbass." He turned his attention to Charlie as Ryan walked to where the women were dancing. "Where are they?" 

"Sun porch – I think CJ was about to freestyle 'The Jackal' when I found them." 

"Oh hell!" With that, Charlie and Josh took off to gather up the drunk women. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

When Josh and Charlie entered the room, they found CJ, standing on the sofa, trying to rap the lyrics to 'The Jackal' as Donna and Zoey danced around to whatever music they heard in their heads. 

Josh and Charlie looked at each other. Thank God at that moment, Abbey Bartlet came walking in. 

"What in the world…" 

CJ smiled and pointed at the First Lady. "Mrssssss Abbey…." 

"Oh good god." 

Josh and Charlie just nodded their heads in agreement. 

The First Lady made her way over to the guys in the corner. "You two gonna try to do something about this?" 

Charlie looked perplexed. "Well, Ma'am, if you have any brilliant ideas…" 

Abbey Bartlet gave them both a 'boy, are you stupid' look and addressed the women. "Ladies, have any of you had anything to eat yet?" 

Donna and Zoey looked at each other, then Zoey looked at her mom. "There's food? Food sounds yummy in my tummy! Hey, that rhymes" and Zoey broke down in hysterical laughter. 

Abbey pointed at both men. "I'll take MC Cregg. Charlie, you get Whitman over there, and Josh…" 

And all three turned and stared at Donna, who had collapsed on the couch and was now singing 'Here Comes the Bride' very loudly and very, very badly. Mike Casper stuck his head in the room on his way back to the party to see what all the noise was, but quickly made is way out as he saw the First Lady trying to hold up a very drunk Chief of Staff. 

Pretty soon, it was just Josh and Donna in the room. Donna had reluctantly given up her glass, only after Josh told her there as no more to drink. He sat down next to her and she curled up next to him. 

"My parents are mad at me." 

"Why?" 

"Cause we aren't getting married in Wisconsin?" He couldn't believe how much sense she was making, but he suspected that CJ had drank a good portion of the bottle. 

"Did you explain to them…" 

"Yeah, I told them everything we talked about, how it would be easier to do the wedding the way we are doing it. They said they understood, but once again, my parents are disappointed in my decision!" 

"Does it matter?" 

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, do you want to do this their way or ours?" 

"Ours, most definitely ours. I mean, the club is ugly to begin with…" 

"OK, then, don't sweat it. Donna, you've been doing things how you want to do them for a very long time. That's what I love most about you – taking charge of things that mean a lot to you. If they love and support you, then they will come around, if they haven't already." 

She smiled and gave Josh a very sexy kiss. He didn't really mind the Maker's Mark taste so much. 

She finally broke the kiss. 

"Joshua?" 

"Yes, my Donnatella." 

"I'm kinda drunk." 

"You want to get something to eat?" 

"Would that help?" 

"Probably, considering you haven't eaten anything since that bowl of cereal at like 7 this morning." 

"Food, then, definitely need food." 

Josh helped Donna off the couch and kept her from stumbling, as much as he could, out to a table to get a some food and hopefully, sobered up a little bit. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The gathering went on until well into the night. Slowly, people had started to leave until it was just a core group left – Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, Sam, Mallory, Danny, Mike, Cliff and Stephanie, Joe and Ainsley, Charlie and Zoey, and Matt and Helen Santos. 

Each took turns recounting stories – and not just Josh and Donna stories. Donna told the story about the night of the fire. Josh got to tell everyone about how Donna sews her name in her underwear. Sam told everyone about the year Toby made $125,000 off a stock that he thought was going to be end of him, Mallory and Mike both told stories about Josh from his pre-politics days. CJ even got a little dig on Danny about Gail the goldfish. 

By the time Josh and Donna made it home that night (or the next morning, considering it was 2 am by the time they reach their bed) they realized that a DC wedding was the right decision. This was where their life was, this town meant more to them than a job and a presidency – and Wisconsin couldn't hold a candle to that, it couldn't even come close. 


End file.
